Outbreak
by Asher Elric
Summary: Father/son story between Vader and Luke. Luke Skywalker has a mission to complete on a prison barge. Vader shows up and things aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Outbreak**

**Fandom – Star Wars**

**Characters- Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and some OC's**

**Ratings – PG13/R**

**Warnings – War and Prison aren't good. **

**Summary – Darth Vader looks into suspicious Rebel activity aboard a Prison convoy. There he runs into Luke Skywalker, his son. Vader now has a second chance to re-evaluate his priorities. **

**STORY NOTES – This story is completely AU after Bespin. Everything is canon until Jedi. **

**Chapter 1 – **

Tonnil La of the prison hulk _Flare_; waited on the landing deck as the shuttle landed. Behind her were two lines of Storm Troopers at the ready. Her second in command was late; he was getting Lord Vader's quarter's set up, including something of a sphere like nature that no one knew how to work. Not that it mattered that they knew what it was for. If Lord Vader ordered it, than it had to be done.

Once the ship put down and the ramp was lowered. Lord Vader strode down. He stopped at the base for a second. He had his hands on his hips and looked around as if he needed to berate her about the meet and greet. She stood her ground and bowed as Lord Vader strode up to her.

"My Lord Vader, I hope your trip was uneventful," she said.

His automatic breathing filled the following silence. "This is not a pleasure visit Captain Ta," Lord Vader said.

"I understand," Tonnil nodded, "I would not have contacted you directly unless my orders went against it,"

"You do have Skywalker, correct?" Lord Vader asked.

"Yes my Lord," Tonnil nodded again, "He's been sequestered in Isolation Bay-C,"

"Good," Vader and Tonnil made their way outside the docking bay. The Storm Troopers gave salutes as their superiors passed them by.

"How has he behaved?" Lord Vader asked.

"I've gone over his files; he's co-operating better than can be expected. He does not make trouble amongst the other prisoners and he has not tried to escape. I'm suspicious," Tonnil explained.

"The child is here for something else," Lord Vader said.

"I agree, My Lord," Tonnil and Vader stepped into a turbo lift.

"Shall we go to the Bridge, My Lord?" Tonnil asked.

"Take me to Isolation Bay-C," Vader replied. Tonnil pressed the correct button and the turbo lift went downwards.

Luke knew what he was doing when he made it possible for the Empire to capture him. Of course, Leia and Mon Mothma had planned it so that his transfer to the _Flare _was seen as random. It wasn't. Luke, however, hadn't run into his contact and therefore did not have the Rebel correspondence that Mon Mothma needed three standard months ago.

This meant that he had to bide his time and wait it out. His contact could possibly be having his/her own troubles. If it wasn't for his name and the bounty Vader had put on him – to be turned over to the Sith Lord alive and in various degrees of health – Luke doubted that he'd be treated half as well as his jailors did now.

It helped that he didn't antagonize the Storm Troopers, did has he was told…within reason. Only once had he defended himself against an Imperial who had tried some rather looked-down upon torture. Which led to the man being transferred to another ship and no one had bothered Luke about it afterwards. Captain Tonnil La had even apologized to him. Luke took her at face value. The Force didn't indicate that she was lying.

Time flowed oddly in prison than it did on Degobah when Luke trained under Yoda. He wished he was back on that soggy planet learning more about the Force. His skill was lacking. There was no one to teach him; except for Vader who sought to yank the Galaxy from Palpatine. It may have been three months since their deadly duel at Bespin's Cloud City. However, Luke hadn't yet accepted the fact that Vader was his Father, even with Obi-Wan validating the idea.

It still hurt.

Luke felt like the seventeen year old kid he'd started out as, lost in the Galaxy with his ideal picture of a Father, a spice freight pilot and Jedi. Now, that picture was replaced with a tall man of the Sith; ensconced in black and unable to love.

Luke shook his head and his cell started to weigh in on him. It was small and gray with a shelf for a bed. He didn't have a blanket and the fresher was small with an open shower head and a drain to the compactor. His grey coverall helped him to blend into his surroundings.

He had so much time to think, and Vader took up most of his thoughts. Luke couldn't believe that he was related to the second most powerful man in the Universe. Yet, he was. He knew he had to accept it. He either had to accept that fact or live a lie that never existed.

Which led to thoughts of the Farm life on Tatooine; the sandy planet was hot all year long. Empire Day and Life Day passed without a thought. Luke got one single present on each holiday because his family hardly ever had enough money. Whatever they had went to the farm. Food was even scarce sometimes; which had him hunting in Beggars Canyon with his friends.

Uncle Owen lamented more over the failure the family farm had become. They could have sold it and gone to another planet where the farming was better. Yet, neither Aunt Beru nor Uncle Owen could leave the planet they'd grown up on. Luke remembered when he'd lay in bed at night, listening to the Bantha cries as the Sand People bedded down for the night that he wondered if Uncle Owen ever felt the same as a youth. Luke had soon come to figure that Uncle Owen was the type who would stick it out on Tatooine, come hell or sand storms.

Now, lying on the shelf in the prison star destroyer, Luke wondered if he could stick it out. He wasn't working a farm any longer. There was no such thing as dusting crops on Tatooine, seeing as how all you had was "dust". Their crops grew underground with softer lighting. Moister dripped through long, thin pipes running across the ceiling. The moister came from the machines up-top that gathered what they could through an air filtering system. Those machines had been the bane of Luke's life.

The sudden dark appearance made Luke jolt out of his day dream of his farm life. He sat up quickly and closed his eyes. He let the Force cover him in a wave, and he knew who was nearing him. Darth Vader had arrived.

Luke kept back a curse. He had hoped that Vader would be too busy to come and see him personally. He knew it was a possibility – now reality – he hoped that Mon Mothma had a plan for this. They had talked about it thoroughly before he left for this mission. He couldn't leave the prison barge without the information Mon Mothma needed.

Luke let the Force trickle away. He wasn't prepared, but it was beyond his control. He'd have to face Vader far earlier than he wanted. He waited, nearly scrunched into the far corner of the shelf. He tried to quench the fear that suddenly reared its ugly head. His right hand wiggled almost of its own volition. He glared at it as if it had personally brought the Dark Lord to him.

The sealed doorway to his cell opened. Vader obviously didn't feel threatened by Luke and entered first. Behind him Tonnil La. Luke tried to get a read of their feelings through the Force. Vader was guarded and Tonnil was hiding her growing worries; worries that she didn't betray in her facial features. She was as stony as the next Imperial Officer.

Luke finally stood.

Vader's systematic breathing filled the silence. Luke contained his urges to fidget. Uncle Owen had used this technique on him a few times. He was trying to make Luke feel guilty where there was absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Sure, he killed several thousands of people when he blew up the Death Star. It was that or let it blow the Rebellion to pieces. Luke didn't look away from either Imperial. He had to stick it out bravely.

"Leave us, Captain, I will join you on the bridge in time," Vader ordered.

Tonnil La saluted, "Yes My Lord," and then she left.

The door swished shut behind her. Now Luke was left alone with his captor and father. He felt panic well up inside. It was too soon.

Vader pushed the advantage. He strode towards Luke. His son went to step away, but a strong Force Grip kept the child in place. Vader had Luke up against the wall. Luke gasped when Vader gripped his chin tightly. He moved Luke's face to the right so that he could gain a proper look at a bruise Luke had gained a few days before. It was large and just beginning to blacken about the edges.

Luke sucked air through clenched teeth. He'd forgotten all about the bruise. He'd had a fist fight with another inmate looking to make a name for himself. Only that fact that his Jedi training had been so rough and tough had kept Luke from looking like a total weakling. Now, Vader's gloved hand was slightly pushing against the outer rim of the injury. Luke cringed when the pain flared across that side of his face.

"How did you gain this?" Vader asked.

Luke kept himself from denying an answer; "It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a fist fight,"

"What other damage did you take?" Vader asked.

"Not much, maybe a blow or two to the ribs," Luke would have shrugged if the Force grip had allowed it.

Vader's hand dropped and Luke turned his face back in order to look at Vader; "Why do you care?" Luke asked. Maybe it was a stupid question. Yet it'd been one he'd been ruminating on.

"You are my son," Vader replied.

"As if it's that simple," Luke muttered through a sigh.

"It is all I have for now," Vader said.

Luke nodded skeptically.

"I will have you go to med bay, then you'll be transferred to a secure location elsewhere on this ship," Vader explained, it was a sudden change of subject.

Worry flared up suddenly in Luke's chest; "What? Why?"

"Because, it is not safe for you to be with the other prisoners," Vader replied. He crossed his arms.

"Won't that be suspicious?" Luke asked, trying for anything but suspicious since he didn't want Vader to know why he didn't want to be moved. He'd have to go along with it.

If Vader started asking questions…

"Everyone knows of the bounty on your head and that you are to be delivered to me alive and in semi-good health. If the prisoners revolted and took you hostage, I may be forced to kill you along with them," Vader replied patiently.

"Why don't you just kill me? Palpatine won't be happy if he ever finds out what you plan to do," Luke pointed out. It was weird to even be having a relatively normal conversation with this man.

"Palpatine thinks he sees a single future," Vader started pacing, "he does not see how powerful you can become with a bit more training, you should have stayed with Yoda and gained more knowledge before coming to me at Bespin,"

"I had visions of my friends being tortured, by you," Luke replied, "maybe I should have stayed with Master Yoda," he had to concede that Vader had a point.

Then he stopped and glared, "and stay out of my head!"

"Don't you want the Empire to fall?" Vader asked. He completely ignored Luke's grumbled object to the mind reading.

Luke gave him a look as if to say that was a really dumb question for a Sith Lord to ask. "What do you think?" Luke asked.

"Toppling the Empire is the best course of action, but is your Rebellion able to take on the tasks setting up a new government would take?"

"Mon Mothma is able to do it and the other Generals as well," Luke replied.

"What are you here for?" Vader stopped in front of Luke once more and gripped his son's chin, a bit gentler this time. Luke licked his lips.

"I was captured, how else would I be here?" Luke lied.

Vader knew it too; "Little Jedi, lying does not become you,"

Luke refused to feel any guilt from it. What gave this man the right to admonish him, anyway? And did he have to be condescending at the same time? _Little Jedi…is that supposed to be affection?_

"I am your Father, that is all the right I have," Vader said.

Luke gave Vader a cocked eyebrow; "Don't read my thoughts,"

"You project them as strongly as the twin suns of Tatooine heat the desert," Vader replied.

That's right, he had lived on Tatooine. That much truth was consistent at least.

"I won't tell you the Rebellion's business," Luke pulled away from the gloved hand.

"It is my business," Vader said. His Force Grip disappeared and Luke almost collapsed to the floor from the loss of support. Vader strode towards the doorway which opened with a wave of his hand.

"Sergeant," Vader called.

A man stepped up and saluted. Luke watched aptly.

"Take Skywalker to med bay and then transport him to the secure location," Vader snapped. The Sergeant barely had time for a quick, polite reply before Vader stalked away.

Luke was placed into shock cuffs before a team of Storm Troopers and the Sergeant marched him out of his former cell.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Outbreak**

**Fandom – Star Wars**

**Rating – PG13/R**

**Warnings – I shall list them as I see them. This just had the normal Vader torturing his son stuff in here. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own SW or its characters. **

**Chapter Summary – Luke is waiting for his rebel contact on the prison hulk, Flare. Vader intercedes and shit happens. **

**Chapter 2 – **

_Luke woke so suddenly that the shift from a state of dreaming to reality was too hard to handle. _His memory was intact and the new room he woke in just made the situation all that more dire. Vader, it seemed, was intent on playing the over-protective parent. Luke cringed. He'd gone to the medical ward for nothing. The doctor could only take x-rays of his jaw and ribs, declare that there were no fractures and no need to keep him under observation.

Luke sighed and sat up. The view port on the far side of the room showed the streak of star scape. They were in hyper-space. Seeing as how the _Flare_ housed many political enemies, it was best to always be on the move. Luke had no doubt that Vader was still aboard the ship – and that his own flag ship was in a hyper-vector with them.

Escaping the barge will now be a difficult task. However, he'd escaped from Vader before and who is to say that he couldn't do it again.

The sudden hissing of the door sliding open made Luke jump; Vader didn't notice. And if he did he wasn't threatened. He stepped through the door and it hiss-closed behind him. Luke and Vader gazed at each other for the longest time, Luke wasn't sure what to say; "Good morning Father," wasn't on his top list of thing to say to Vader.

Vader on the other hand looked more as if he were contemplating his son. Luke couldn't tell much by the way the dark helmet tilted to one side, nor by the single hand on a hip. It made Vader look like an annoyed mother and the sudden image of the dark, suited man in a red checkered apron – an exact replica of the one Aunt Beru always wore – appeared in Luke's minds eye.

He closed his eyes, took a long breath and turned his head away. If he gave into his distraction, he'd laugh and that just wouldn't do. If he gave into that, who knew what other things he'd be conjuring in his boredom.

"My son," Vader said. It felt that he stopped suddenly, that he actually didn't know what to say, or whatever it was, he just didn't know how.

"I am not your son," Luke said blandly. It was a subject they could converse on, seeing as how neither of them had anything to say anyway.

"I am concerned about your welfare," and that was a total about-face than what Luke had thought they were going to step toes on.

"So say's the man who cut off my right hand," Luke muttered. He didn't want to sound like a brat, but maybe it came out that way. He sighed, "Sorry, I'm still not used to it,"

Vader nodded; "It is a hard thing to forget,"

"So, what about my welfare that you hate so much?" Luke asked. Maybe if he tried to be civil, things wouldn't be as bad as he thought they were. Maybe he was just making himself paranoid. Maybe. Or not.

"The doctor told me that you are starving yourself," Vader replied. He didn't sound happy.

Luke snorted; "Really?"

"You find it amusing?" Vader asked and he actually sounded quite curious.

"Look…erm…" Luke sighed, "I'm not starving myself, the food we get here is… just…icky," it was the only word he could find in his vocabulary to describe the food.

"….icky…?"

Luke tried not to laugh, but hearing the Dark Lord of Sith saying such a juvenile thing….it was epic, for sure.

"Have you seen that stuff?" Luke asked, and then he sobered, "wait…how do you do it?"

"Do what, my son?"

"Eat?"

"In private,"

"Oh..."

"Being a prisoner isn't supposed to be all fun and games," Vader pointed out.

Luke sighed; "I know; I knew that in the beginning. I wasn't under some ill begotten impression that I'd be treated like the Emperor. Only, is a decent meal too much to ask for?"

It was then that the rooms food shoot popped up a red bowl of a steaming mass of grey gelatin. Luke gave it a look. He was oddly aware of his Father – Vader – watching him. He picked up the red bowl and the plastic spoon that was chained to the bowl.

He marched back to the cot and sat down.

Vader said nothing before he was out the door; leaving Luke to choke down the food. Luke frowned. "The man couldn't even say good-by…"

There were two mess halls on the prison barge. The general population was in a straight line waiting for their bowls of grey glop. None were overly fat; all were thin and haggard looking. Vader wasn't in the torturing just to torture camp, more like, he tortured for information camp.

He stood on a balcony overlooking the angry populace. They were all rebels, or traitors. It didn't matter. To think that his son had fallen in with this lot; it is deplorable. Any Father in his right mind would be embarrassed. The prisoner's looked up at him, some sneered and some were too afraid to show any signs of hatred towards him. He didn't mind it coming from them, but from Luke – he minded very much.

His son wasn't going to accept him as his father any time soon. That was quite obvious. However, he wasn't going to turn the boy over to the Emperor. Not quite yet. He had to work on the boy. He had to make Luke understand that if he stood with his Father, his goal of seeing the Emperor destroyed was possible. Is possible.

He wasn't strong enough to defeat the Emperor on his own. He'd lost far too many limbs and the Force powers he'd once had were far weaker. Obi-wan had done it too him. That sorry excuse for a Jedi had left him to die. Hate did not dwell up inside him. His revenge was gained on Death Star One. He was at peace about Mustafar.

Vader turned and strode away from the Prison mess. His son was right, food was lacking. It wasn't up to the standards that were issued by the Emperor. Whatever that stuff was; it was foul and quite possibly the Rebels way to offing their own traitors.

Tonnil La glared down at the Rebel-turned-traitor. Ian Voss wasn't a very good looking man. He was scared up one side of his face. It looked as if he were loosing and eye due to melting skin. His one good eye was green. His white hair was thin and reached his shoulders. He was very short and only came up to her waist. Ian hunched on the floor at her boots and she's pleased to invoke such fear.

"I've t-t-t-old you everything Ik-n-now…" he stuttered.

"Not quite yet you haven't," she hissed back, "what is it about Skywalker? Why aren't the Rebels trying to free him?"

"I do not know, Captain, I swear on my grave I do not know!" Ian said, this time he was able to get the words out without stuttering.

"There must be a reason," she glared.

Ian nodded; "Yes, Captain, of course Mon Mothma w-w-would n-n-ever send in her best if she didn't h-a-a-ave a p-p-pl-pla-plan…"

"Indeed," Tonnil nodded.

"Are you certain you know nothing of what Mon Mothma and her party of scum plan to do with Skywalker?"

"W-w-w-hat m-makes you t-th-think he's inn-o-cent?"

"Of course he isn't innocent," she hummed, "however, I have doubts that Skywalker actually knows what he is being used for,"

"Than, you k-know m-more than he and I com-b-b-bined!"

Tonnil looked away from her prisoner. Ian was right. She probably did know more than Skywalker. She sneered then turned and quit herself of the cell and Ian Voss. He was out of the loop anyway; she just hoped that Lord Vader could get the Rebel to talk. Skywalker was up to something. She was sure Lord Vader knew how to go about gaining that information.

"My Lord," Tonnil stood at attention and saluted the Dark Lord as he beckoned her into his study. It was grey as everything was. His desk was huge and there was a deep, black chair behind it. He looked quite imposing even sitting down. Behind him the view port was all star field.

"Report, Captain La," Vader ordered.

"Sir, there is nothing of consequence to report. The Prisoner's are docile and quiet. Skywalker hasn't attempted and escape. I have spoken with Prisoner Ian Voss; he knows nothing of why Skywalker is here. He mentioned former Senator Mon Mothma, but he knows nothing of her plans. He believes that Skywalker knows more than we think he does," she replied stiffly.

"That will be all," Vader said. Tonnil saluted and made her escape quickly. She didn't want to be a bother by asking questions. Lord Vader knew of the situation and now she had to trust him and his decisions. Questioning him would show that she didn't trust his judgment.

"Do you have it?" Ian Voss stood in a dark corner of a short hallway. The door between him and the secure deck had a single barred opening at a standard human height. He was shorter by a foot. Above him, the voice of a gruff Alien replied.

" Is Skywalker still here?"

"Yes, but he's been taken away by Vader," Voss replied.

"Mon Mothma knew this would happen," the alien hissed.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"I cannot take the information to him," Ian said. "Tonnil La is on to us, I can't be found with it on me,"

"I'll get it to Skywalker," and then Ian heard the sound of footsteps walking away from the door. He sighed and slinked away. His next move was complicated, he'd have to wait and keep Tonnil La in the dark as much as possible. He'd just have to trust that that sorry excuse of an Annoo Dat to get the job done.

He left the hallway before the guards returned from their break.

NOTES – Annoo Dat is reptilian with four eyes. The upper two are red while the lower two are blue. They come from the planet Annoo. The males are 6 '1/2 feet tall and the females are half a foot shorter. The only Annoo Dat to be shown in the extended universe is General Ashaar Khorda in a comic book by Zam Wessel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outbreak**

**Fandom – Star Wars**

**Disclaimer – I do not own nor do I make any money off this fan fiction.**

**Rating – PG-13/R**

**Chapter Summary – Luke has to finish his mission and escape the Flare. Tonnil La finds her hands full of a contagion and the Rebels commiserate. **

**Chapter 3 – **

A Wookie, a Gado and a Keshiri sat at a long table with trays set before them. They all blinked at the tray. Rather perplexed at this odd turn of their evening routine.

"All right," Valara, the Keshiri, picked up the spoon and stirred it through the stew. "It actually smells good."

"Someone is playing a joke on us," Menchi, the Gado muttered. His long, tube like tongue, gently touched the brown strew and drew some upwards and into his mouth.

The Wookie growled and Valara shook her head; "No," she replied, "it's not a holiday."

"I think Lowlanna believes the stew is poisoned," Menchi said.

"Well… maybe," Valara looked around the large prison mess hall, the other prisoners were digging into their food with gusto, "but no one is dying,"

Lowlanna barked.

"Yet," Valara corrected herself.

They silently and carefully started eating their stew. Lowlanna huffed and snorted. A green goop started oozing out of her nose and Valara gave a scared yip.

"Lowlanna, are you all right?" Menchi put a thin hand on Lowlanna's furry arm. The Wookie didn't give them any mind and she stood from the table. She gave a high pitched cry and then her eyes went blank.

Lowlanna flopped to the floor; dead.

"What…just happened?" Valara asked. Menchi could not give her a reply as Storm Troopers flew to the scene and ushered the prisoners out. Valara and Menchi were dragged away.

They were taken down a separate hall and separated. Valara found herself in an interview room and had no doubts what would happen next. The Imperials would want to know what had killed Lowlanna. She just didn't have any answers to give them.

Tonnil La skidded into the medical center. The main room was empty with only Alexis Komad looking over a data bank. A glass room to her left held the dead body of the Wookie Prisoner. Two Med Assistants wear bio protective ware were taking blood and hair samples.

Dr. Alexis Komad looked up and glared; "You didn't have to run."

"I didn't run, I jogged," and Tonnil rolled her eyes; "what's wrong with prisoner six-six-five?"

"She's dead," Alexis shrugged.

"I know that," Tonnil felt the edge of her left eye twitch in irritation.

"I'm running other tests right now, but I think its Sand Fever,"

"Sand Fever is only prevalent on Tatooine," Tonnil scrunched her nose.

"I know that, and how many are from Tatooine?" Alexis asked.

"Five-hundred and eighty," Tonnil replied easily.

"I'll have to test them all. We have to nip this in the bud. Species who haven't lived on Tatooine or lived through Sand Fever will be more susceptible to falling ill," Alexis turned away from the computers.

"I thought Sand Fever couldn't be spread," Tonnil scratched behind her ear. Alexis raised an eyebrow at her. "But, you'd know more about it than I," Tonnil added.

"It's a plague, my dear Captain," she sighed, "It wiped out Tatooine's populace in a week the last time it was active, that is, ten years ago. Jabba the Hutt was pressured into giving everyone who lived on the planet a serum to combat it. That was the last time Tatooine had a huge epidemic,"

"It's that bad then?" Tonnil asked, "How does it start?"

"Slowly, most of the time the subject does not know they even contracted the disease, not till the end…" she looked back at the Wookie, "that is."

"I need to report this danger to Lord Vader," Tonnil clucked her tongue.

"Oh yeah," Alexis snorted gently, "it's not as if we don't have a very capable Captain to take care of this situation anyway,"

"Oh, ha-ha!" Tonnil rolled her eyes.

The hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his sleep. Luke blinked up into a dark mask. He cringed as wiggled away. Vader let him go and stood to his full height. Luke looked up at the man and wondered how he had missed out on the height gene – that is, if Vader was telling the truth.

"What do you know about this?" Vader held out a holo-stand.

Luke watched the death of the Wookie. He blinked. He didn't know much about disease or anything medical but it reminded him of something.

He licked his lips; "Once, when I was a kid…Uncle Owen and I were out on the borders of our farm. I don't know why the Sand person was on his own, but it died…like that…right there in front of us. I remember Uncle Owen and I buried him and then we went back to work,"

"Did your Uncle tell you what did that?" Vader asked.

"Sand Fever," Luke shrugged.

A simple name for a horrible death; Luke didn't remember much beyond his Uncle saying that Sand Fever was a disease one could get if they strayed too close to the Dune Sea. Luke always suspected that was a lie to keep him away from Ben Kenobi.

"I don't know much about it," Luke continued, "I asked Aunt Beru for more information and she said it actually took a while to die from it. That the death we saw was just the last stage," he shrugged; "I only ever got a shot for that, it was a five credit fee though. Aunt Beru saved up for it."

"I am having everyone on board tested and inoculated," Vader said. He stood back from the bed.

"So you knew what it was before you asked me," Luke stated.

"I do not ask questions that I do not all ready know,"

"Right…" Luke sounded dubious.

"I believe this is a Rebel attack. They aim to distract me in order to get to you,"

"No it isn't!" Luke objected, "They can't afford bio-tech!"

"Is that a fact?"

"Well you're the Sith Lawyer here, why don't you tell me?" Luke crossed his arms and glared.

Vader didn't move. The only sound in the room for several moments was the automatic sound of his breather. Luke Fidgeted. He felt like such a child.

"Son," Vader's deep voice sounded far more sinister than it had moments before; "You will not succeed here," and it sound like a promise to Luke's ears.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke got to his feet. "You don't even know why I am here!"

"I know all there is need to know, the information you are waiting for has been intercepted," Vader wagged a finger at Luke, "did you think your transfer here was an accident?"

"No I…" Luke trailed off. He was lying. He was lying…Luke knew it was a lie.

"It's important," he finally decided, "and didn't you want me to help you take down the Empire?"

"I will not let a rag-tag group of people tear the galaxy apart…"

"Rag-tag?" Luke snorted, offended.

"Do not interrupt me, boy," Vader warned.

Luke glowered.

"The war has made the innocents of the Galaxy pay dearly. They need a government that will take care of their needs after this war is over,"

And for once, Luke agreed. It was an embarrassing thought.

"Of course," Luke nodded, "but…what I need is here,"

"What is it that you need?"

"Why ask me a question like that? You obviously know what it is,"

"Indeed," Vader crossed his own arms.

"It's important to the cause," Luke tried. He had the sinking feeling that Vader will lock him down tighter than a Krait Dragon's jaws.

"The only thing I care about right now is to keep the people on this ship safe, and that includes you. My son, I will not lose you again,"

"I…loose me?" Luke blinked.

"It is of no consequence," and with that Vader swept out of the cell.

Luke sighed and waited. He kept his thoughts as clear of escape plans as possible. He didn't want Vader to learn what he was thinking. Thankfully, the slip up was enough to have the older man run in embarrassment. He was lying about the information. Vader didn't know about it. Their plan was working.

"Well, that's one thing I don't have to worry about," Luke muttered.

He then took a look around the cell; it was bare except for the cot and the free standing fresher. "This is gonna take a while…"

Kahel glared at the Human's he had the privilege to share a cell with.

They were the back up for Skywalker, but Kahel wondered how much trust the Generals had in these men. None of them seemed motivated to help out their Jedi.

"We can't get near the Commander," Kral Starfire was a tall man with dark black hair and blue eyes. His preference was explosives.

"I was able to hack into the computer systems. Commander Skywalker is held in a private cell right by Lord Vader's guest chambers," Dak Mentel wrung his hands together. Out of all of them he was the youngest at twenty-one. He was short and he tied his ling blond hair into a tail at the nape of his neck. He had one blue eye and one white. He was their computer technician/hacker.

"I planet the supplies for the Commander's mission," Kell grunted. Unlike the other two humans, he was muscular. He had dark green eyes and a full black beard. His head was shaved and he looked quite menacing.

Kahel gazed at them each in turn; "Plan A will not work with Vader on board the ship," he hissed.

"We know that," Kell returned the glare.

"That means we have to get into contact with the Commander," Dak wiggled in his seat.

"Or he'll just have to come to us," Kral corrected.

"Do you think he will?" Dak asked, "he doesn't know his contacts does he?"

"Mon Mothma had thought it better, just in case the Imperials decided to torture him," Kahel said.

"We could just transmit the information on a hijacked frequency," Dak muttered. "I can disguise it as one of the Imperials frequencies. They'd never know the difference."

"The Commander will have to do it though," Kahel grunted.

"We'll have to get a message to him somehow," Kral clucked his tongue.

"I will take care of it," Kahel promised grimly.

Luke was glad that no one checked in on him since he was kept in the ultra-secure part of the prison barge. He'd found a way out through the ventilation shaft and now he was three decks away from the cell he occupied. The supplies the Rebel spy left were exactly where Mon Mothma had said it'd be; in a small bend between decks forty and forty-three. He grabbed the com link and transmitter along with a glow rod.

The damp glow of green lit his way through the otherwise dark tunnels. The shaft was cold and Luke did his best to ignore it. He never had gotten used to the cold, not really.

Luke stopped crawling. He felt something in the Force. The presence was the familiar darkness of Vader. It passed and Luke hoped that Vader hadn't noticed the shift in his Force-presence. It'd give everything away and he didn't even have what he'd come here for.

He should have stuck to piloting.

"I'm not going to give up now…" Luke whispered to himself and he continued onwards.

Ian Voss almost squealed in terror when the young man jumped down in front of him. He was tall with shaggy blond hair and tired blue eyes. He was dressed in the normal grey, prison coverall.

"W-h-ho are you?" he whispered. Thankfully, the young man had picked a moment when the guards were changing shifts. They had approximately fifteen minutes.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, you have something for me," he said matter of factly.

"No, I don't but…the Annoo Dat has it," Ian replied.

"Who do I ask for?" Luke asked. This wasn't cool. But then again, they hadn't betted on him being removed from the general populace; which the plan had hinged on. They had to just work with what they got.

"Kahel,"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Outbreak**

**Fandom – Star Wars**

**Rating – PG13/R**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Star Wars, I am merely playing in someone else's sand box.**

**Chapter 4 – **

Kahel didn't think that getting into contact with Commander Skywalker was going to be easy. In fact, he had a very detailed plan in the works that'd take bribing other prisoner's to accomplish. He didn't plan on Skywalker to make an entrance in the fresher.

"What are you doing?" he will deny sounding panicked at all – even though the feeling was sudden and his words were coated in said feeling. Skywalker wasn't very tall for a human. His blond hair was longer than normal and he looked like every other prisoner on the barge in the grey coverall.

"Voss told me to see you about the information the Alliance needs," Skywalker explained quickly, yet, quietly.

"I have it," he said.

"Good. I can't take it right now though," Skywalker looked at the floor, "Vader may be on to us,"

"It's fine. Did you find the supplies?" Kahel asked.

"Yes, all I need is the data pad and I can transmit it,"

"Dak was saying something bout using an Imperial frequency," Kahel nodded.

"Our original plan is going to fail. Once you give me the information you guys get out as soon as you can," Skywalker muttered, "I have another mission to carry out."

"Aye," Kahel snapped a rebel salute. Skywalker returned it and then he disappeared into the ceiling from hence he came. Kahel whistled. He'd heard the boy was learning to become a Jedi – but he'd never seen anyone use that thing called the Force.

"Weird," he muttered.

Luke was perilously close to getting caught as he Force pushed the ceiling tile back into place. He quickly dusted himself off as the cell door open-hissed and Vader stepped through. This was getting boring.

"What is it now?" Luke sighed. He had no contingency plan in place if Vader just happened to figure things out this early in the Mission. Things were coming to a head and he had to get the information to the Alliance as soon as possible.

"Come with me," Vader ordered. He turned and stepped out with Luke following. Storm Troopers were not in sight but Luke didn't doubt that Vader could overpower him here. There wasn't a shaft below him he could fall out of this time. He'd have to tough it out.

They walked down the hallway to the far end where another door opened for them. They stepped onto a deck which was brightly lit. On the walls hung a number of weapons. Some Luke recognized, but not all.

"What's this all about?" Luke asked. He had his feet apart and if he wielded a lightsaber, it'd be at an angle in front of him; at the ready to block an on coming attack.

"Do not be dense, it does not suit you," Vader replied as if he were talking to a small child. "I have ordered a full medical check out for you."

"Oh…" Luke blinked, "thanks…I guess…"

"It is my duty," Vader said.

"As a jailor or a Sith Lord?" Luke asked unperturbed.

"As your Father, child," Vader obviously didn't appreciate Luke's continual denial of the fact. Luke squashed any guilt he felt over the subject. He'd yet had a chance to return to Degobah and confront his Jedi Master about the truth and he wasn't going to take Vader's word for it.

"I see," Luke crossed his arms, "and how long will this take, exactly?"

"Are you busy with something else?" Vader asked.

"Maybe, but you knew that much all ready," Luke countered.

"Very well my son, it won't take long," Vader said.

The main door to the weapons room opened and a woman with light brown hair walked in with her two assistants; "My Lord Vader," she bowed; "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"You are early," Vader replied, "please, get on with it," he motioned to Luke. The woman nodded and motioned to her two lackeys' to set up a table.

"I am Dr. Alexis Komad," she introduced herself to Luke. "Now, please sit on the table and I'll get to the scans. I will also need to take several blood samples," she explained politely.

Luke took a seat as directed. "Several" didn't clarify the tubes that Komad justified for blood samples. She took at least fifteen. "I am running tests as fast as possible," she said as she filled the last one, "I'm sure that you're clean though,"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

Vader stood on the side lines just watching.

"You mean you don't know about the Sand Fever?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm…?" she gave him a sly look.

"I used to live on Tatooine," Luke muttered.

"I see," she nodded, "no, I know about it. I've begun testing of prisoner's and crew alike, I have also ordered the serum to combat the illness," she turned away to put the blood tube in with the rest that her assistants had taken.

She picked up a scanner and started from Luke's head. She didn't make a sound as she watched the reading. She did three passes before turning to Vader; "Besides the lack of nutrition, he is healthy and hasn't contacted the disease. I suggest he be kept in a secure cell so that no chance of contagion reaches him,"

"I am well aware of the risks, Dr. Komad,"

"Yes, my Lord," she bowed. Luke hopped off the table and drew his grey sleeves down over his arms. He'd have bruises in the places where blood been drawn. He hated how he tended to bruise so easily.

The Doctor and her people had things packed up in seconds and they were gone; "What else is she going to test my blood for?" Luke asked. She hadn't specified.

"It's only precaution," Vader replied.

"Okay…" Luke stretched.

Vader paced nearer to Luke; "My stay on the Flare is almost to an end,"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Luke asked, "Are you going to turn me over to Palpatine?"

"I have other plans for you," Vader shook his helmeted head.

"That's fine," Luke yawned. He'd been out and about during his sleep cycle and was tired because of it. He hadn't known it'd take ours to traverse the ship in the air ducts.

"Come, you need your rest," Vader rested a gloved hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke let it rest there. He let himself be steered out of the Weapons room and back to the cell he inhabited. Vader, though tall and dark, tucked him in as if he were five years old again.

Luke snorted at himself, he was only humoring the Sith. That was all this was. He wouldn't accept the Sith's lie. He was not Vader's son. There was no proof.

He dropped off to sleep immediately.

Vader stood above his son for a few seconds. He scanned Luke and the room for anything amiss. The Force alerted him to nothing. He turned and left. The lights went out, leaving Luke to sleep in darkness.

He stood in his private chambers. Through the Force he felt his son peaceful in sleep. It'd been hours since the medical check up, however, Vader felt that Luke needed the sleep and kept him under by his manipulation of the darkness. Luke was unpredictable. He wouldn't turn. It was just as much a fact as it is a fact that Luke is his son. There was no denying it. Vader found that he was proud of that fact. Luke was the Chosen one. The Jedi had it wrong by a single generation.

Together they'd rule the galaxy. They'd put thing back in order and peace would reign. Vader is tired of the war, the bloodshed, the failure. He wanted to clean it up and put it back to rights.

First thing is first though; he had to exterminate the Imperial Spy that turned rebel. He had to make sure the spy didn't get near Luke. The boy was unprotected and could be killed. Of course he'd put up a fight, but with the sudden outbreak of Sand Fever – Vader wasn't going to take any chances.

It would only take a matter of time.

Dak found the bag of supplies that Kahel had made him plants months ago. Their plans had been in the works for a year and a half all ready and he wanted off the damned ship all ready. He was looking forward to some good Corellian Ale when they finally got to a safe, Rebel station. It'd also be quite nice to be free to go about as one wanted, without the dusty, dirty duct works as the only way to be free.

He hadn't much time either. He planted the flimsy and data chip. He didn't know how much of a nerd Skywalker was and he didn't want this single chance to be lost. So he'd included the exact instructions on the flimsy. If Skywalker was smart, he'd follow the directions to the letter. Dak had done his best to make it simple.

Just, Skywalker needed approximately five, standard, Star Hours to do it.

It sucked to be Skywalker, right now.

Valara didn't miss a beat as her contact walked into the room. Attila Barret was a tall man with greasy black hair, a long nose and beady brown eyes. He wore an olive uniform and his boots were polished to a shine. Valara sat back in her chair and smirked.

"The surveillance is looping previous feeds," Barret said, he had a nozzle-like voice which made him sound as if he was always afflicted with the flue.

"Okay, and?" Valara asked.

"Is the contagion your doing?" Barret asked.

"What if it is?" Valara sniffed in disdain.

"Why would you kill someone you were very close to?" Barret asked.

She rolled her eyes; "I'm loyal to the Emperor, I do as he asks and he told me to kill as many rebel scum aboard this ship as possible,"

"Oh?"

"Don't sound like that; you won't get anything out of me that I don't want you to have. You are here to aid me in my mission," she snapped.

"I think I may guess at your ultimate goal," he smirked at her.

"And?"

"Skywalker,"

The word hung in the air as Barret smirked at her.

"Good guess," she rolled her eyes.

"I know where he is and I have a way for you to get to him," Barret replied.

"Not with Vader here, if I am to kill Skywalker successfully Vader cannot be aboard this ship," she cautioned.

"We are making a stop by his command,"

"I doubt he'll leave Skywalker alone on this ship. Vader will take the rebel with him," Valara replied. She crossed her arms.

"Vader is a supreme tactician. I know he expects me to go after Skywalker any day now. I can't. He cannot suspect anything,"

"What if I arranged for someone else to do it?" Barret wondered aloud, "what if someone else made an attempt on the boy? And then Vader could kill the supposed spy, leaving you clear for the kill,"

"Maybe…but whoever you get to do it….has to be stupid enough to take the bate and die," Valara frowned.

"Leave the specifics to me, dear, I do know a thing or two about subterfuge," Barret tilted his head in a confident manner.

Valara didn't doubt him for a second.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Outbreak

Fandom – Star Wars

Rating – PG13/R

Disclaimer – I do not own the known characters of Star Wars. This fiction is not gaining any money. It is merely for mine own amusement.

Chapter 5 –

His dreams disturbed him. He couldn't gain consciousness. It felt as if an outside force was pushing him down and back into his own head. He hated it. He stood nowhere with only darkness surrounding him. He was the only light in the cavernous place he figured had to be inside his own body.

This had to be Vader's doing. He frowned. Why did Vader have to force him into a trance? It wasn't like he didn't know he was tired. He was going to gain some sleep. After all, he had time before he had to send off the information to Leia and Mon Mothma.

It sucked that Vader was even on the ship. Luke growled. It'd be easier if Vader never showed up. Luke knew that his original idea of disguising himself would have saved him all this trouble. If he could be like Kahel or the other prisoners – he'd have been off this ship a week ago.

But no, Mon Mothma had to insist he go in as himself.

Sometimes politicians didn't know ALL the answers. They couldn't accept it either and always had to justify everything and talk you around. Which she did soundly!

Luke sighed. He could either waste strength fighting Vader and his Force trance – or he could sit and plan. It wasn't as if his body wasn't getting the rest it needed. He chose to pacify Vader – for now. After all, if Vader thought he was in control – Luke knew he had the freedom to move about his own mission.

Mon Mothma however, had more in mind than just the information that'd been hidden right under the Imp's nose on the prison ship. There was something they needed in Vader's personal computer on a planet far removed from the inner core worlds. The castle, Luke knew, had been a gift from Palpatine as a place for Vader to vacation on. He was being taken there.

Mon Mothma had it all planned out and Luke just had to stick it out. He had to act like the rebel he was, but, he also had to deny the lies. He wasn't Vader's son. He couldn't be. Someone would have told him right? Ben or Master Yoda would have told him who he was related to.

Vader was just playing it up. Hoping that the more he repeated the lie, the more Luke would doubt and finally accept the lie. He could not do that. Luke shook his head. It'd only been three months since their duel at Bespin. It was far too soon. He'd never mentioned it to anyone once he got back to the Alliance. They'd suspect him a traitor and…do unspeakable things.

The rumors he knew were true. The Alliance could be just as blood thirsty at torturing their Imperial captives as the Empire were of the rebels. Luke couldn't deny that. He couldn't deny that he was responsible for the deaths of .3 Million people by blowing up the Death Star; he'd killed them all. He murdered fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles, children of someone out there in the galaxy.

Sure, Yavin was going to be blown to smithereens and maybe the Imperials did invite the consequences by blowing up Alderaan without any provocation what so ever – but did that make killing them right?

No.

It was the only choice they had. Not the best, but the only choice.

Luke refused to feel guilty over it. He sighed and immersed himself in the light. He was tired of darkness invading his world as it had since…well…he couldn't remember when. Now was not the time to combat it, but to shield himself from it. He couldn't run today. But he could find shelter from the darkness that bombarded him like a random, Tatooine, sand storm.

Vader was there when he woke. Luke blinked his light blue eyes a few times. The light in the room was far too bright and he shielded his eyes as he sat up. He felt rested. The trance he'd been in had been good for him.

"How do you feel, son?"

Luke ignored the lie. "Fine."

"We are about to come out of hyperspace at planet Gelefil, in the Annoo system. I have business below and wish to make sure you are safe," Vader explained.

"You stood there for who knows how long watching me sleep just to tell me that?" Luke couldn't help the snark.

"I find your attitude annoying," Vader admonished.

Luke cringed, "sorry."

"Come," Vader didn't give Luke time to move but hauled him up by the closest arm. He practically dragged Luke behind him and out of the cell. Luke kept up as best he could and resisted asking questions. He felt a sense of worry in Vader's Force presence. It was an odd thing to feel coming from Vader.

Vader marched him through the weapons room and into a side chamber. In the middle of the smaller room, stood a huge ball that reminded Luke heavily of the Death Star. Inside it glowed a bright white while the outside was grey. "What's that for?" Luke asked.

"To keep you safe," Vader wheeled Luke towards the sphere. It was more than big enough to hold him. There was room in the bottom to curl up and sleep if he so wanted.

"Why are you putting me into that!" he panicked. Vader all ready had the upper hand and pushed Luke into it. Luke tumbled forward and was surprised to find that the bottom of the sphere was cushioned by white blankets. He blinked up at Vader.

"I will not lose my only child," Vader said.

Luke didn't argue, Vader said those words as if it were fact. It was like he believed what he'd been telling Luke. It was the first time that Luke actually believed Vader's words. It made sense. Vader was the Fist of the Empire. He had a lot to lose if someone kidnapped Luke to use against him.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Luke asked.

Vader raised a hand, the top of the sphere started to close. "No one but a Force user can undo the latch and I doubt you have been trained enough to do even that much," Vader said as parting words.

The space closed and the latch closed. It sounded as if there were more than one since Luke counted sixteen clicks of the locks connecting. He sighed and slouched.

"And how am I supposed to go to the bathroom, then?"

From his left popped out a toilet. Luke blinked. Vader obviously had been thinking about this for a long time. Luke sighed. The toilet reverted back into the circular wall – a door covered the opening and even though Luke knew it was there – it looked as if the wall was solid.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "I have a bit of practicing to do, don't I?"

The Imperial shuttle craft departed the docking bay without a hitch in its glide. Tonnil La sighed as she watched it leave. Too bad it would be coming back. She wouldn't question her orders though. She wouldn't let her loyalty to the Empire falter. She was better than those traitors she housed.

"Tonnil?" Alexis came up behind her.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to believe this…" Alexis said as she came up beside Tonnil. The blond Captain looked at her best friend as she took the data-pad Alexis offered.

"What's wrong?"

"The Sand Fever…its mutating…"

"Into what?" Tonnil asked as she skimmed the data-pad.

"I don't know, but it's not good, whatever it is," Alexis muttered.

"Let's go see this new patient. I want an up close and personal look," Tonnil said. They turned and took the Tube to the deck T4; where the Medical Bay was held.

_ _ _

Dak glared at Kral; "I don't know what's taking the commander so long. I planted the data yesterday!"

"Not so loud to kriffing ass!" Kahel hissed. They all sat at a mess table with trays before them. Various food stuffs littered the strays, partly eaten.

"Sorry," Dak bowed his head.  
>"Anyway, I didn't set up a time for the Commander to pick it up, so it's all in his ball court now," Kahel glowered at Kral and Dak.<p>

"And what do we do now?" Kral demanded.

"It's all set up. It'll start any moment now," Dak muttered as he looked around the mess.

"Indeed, once we take the ship…" Kahel looked up as down the way a few meters two prisoners had decided to duke it out. They were human; big and muscular. Two Storm Troopers came to break them apart and drag them away in cuffs. However, the two - having faked their fight - turned in tandem. The Storm Troopers got their helmets clanked together and their blasters taken.

In moments squads trailed into the mess, but the population had taken their que, even though they had no idea they were being played to the hilt. They attacked, knocked or killed hapless Troopers and were armed with blasters.

An alarm started to blare and Kahel sighed; "Damn it,"

"What's wrong?" Dak asked.

"They're going to shut down these decks so we can't get to the bridge and take them out," Kral snapped.

"Oh gee, sorry for not being as smart and cool as you!" Dak rolled his eyes.

"Children!"

Dak and Kral stopped their bickering and followed Kahel out of the mess. On their way they picked up three blasters.

"We have to get to the bridge," Kahel said as he looked at the ceiling outside the mess. He decided to leave the organization of the troops to General Rallyn Varik. She seemed to be the only one the Rebel Prisoners would listen to anyway.

"We're gonna use the duct works, cool!" Dak said excitedly.

"Will you calm down, this isn't a field trip," Kral glowered.

"SHUT UP!" Kahel yelled.

The two – at this – at least looked abashed and became silent immediately.

Kahel reached up a long, clawed hand and pushed a ceiling tile aside. "Come on, then, we don't have much time," he said.

_ _ _

Luke could hear the blaring of the alarm outside the bubble. He banged on the walls, trying to get out. He was doing his best not to panic. It wasn't working though. He had to get out. He had to harness the Force and get out. The Alarm was the signal he'd been told about. The prisoner revolt was going to be in full swing by the time he got his shit together.

_ _ _

"Lord Vader," the pilot of the shuttle poked his head into the sitting area, "a report has just come in from the Flare, my Lord. The prisoners have revolted and were able to arm themselves. Captain La asked me to inform you that they have not made it out of the main prison decks and she aims to kill anyone who has escaped the lock down."

Vader held himself back from killing the Pilot in a Force-choke. No one could have foreseen this. The Force hadn't hinted at any danger.

"Inform the Captain that Skywalker is to be kept alive," Vader replied.

"Yes, my Lord,"

"And," Vader added before the pilot could disappear into the cockpit, "turn this shuttle around!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who've reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Outbreak**

**Fandom – Star Wars**

**Disclaimer – I do not own. I am not making money off this fan fiction. **

**Chapter Summary – The prisoners of the Flare, an Empire Prison Barge, have rebelled. Vader had taken a detour back to the Flare. Luke is stuck in a Force-locked bubble and an Assassin is hiding just under everyone's noses. Yeah, we all have a bad feeling about this! **

**Chapter 6 – **

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke muttered. He crouched on the cushions and breathed heavily. The locks had moves, a millimeter. Vader obviously put a lot of thought into Luke's abilities and had endeavored to defeat them.

He couldn't stay in the Force-cell though. He had to get out; the alarm was muffled but had been going on for a long while now. Time had escaped him but Luke knew it hadn't been a whole day cycle since Vader put him into the sphere.

He decided to try again – even if all his efforts were for naught in the end, at least he could say he'd done his best.

Valara cursed as she quickly made her way down a deserted corridor. No one had made it this far, and she couldn't hear the yelling horde that now had semi-control.

Was this what her contact meant by a diversion? If so he'd done a great job at getting them all killed. If the Captain of this ship knew what she was doing, she'd either lock down the decks to starve them; or vent the decks and kill everyone in one blow.

Today was not shaping up to be a good one. She came to a corner and poked her head around. There was a lone Storm Trooper. He had his back to her. She used all her talents to muffle her foot steps with a slight Force suggestion. The Trooper went down easily as she twisted his neck. There was a snap and she eased the dead trooper to the floor. She took his blaster, com link and code card.

Dak, Kahel and Kral were no where near the bridge. They had decks to go and the only way to bypass the Imperials was to go through the vents. It was one hell of a security flaw that some of the techs had tried to combat with meshing or shields. The Flare was a pretty old ship and had taken some damage in a battle years before. It'd been converted to what it was now. Apparently, someone didn't think that prisoners would climb through the vents. Well, it sucked to be that tech – if word ever got back to the idiots who converted the ship in the first place.

Kahel stopped. Behind him he heard the harsh breathing of his human companions.

"I wish there was a better way to do this," Dak muttered.

"I just hope we can take the bridge, there are only three of us," Kral sighed.

"Hey, if Skywalker – as an untrained Jedi – was able to take out the Death Star, than we can take the bridge of this dumb ship," Kahel snarked.

"Oh yeah sure," Dak smacked his lips, "but we can't use that mystical crap, can we?"

"No, but we have blasters and if what I know about this ship is true, that means that the bridge crew will be half the size than if the Flare were still a fighting ship," Kahel replied.

"Oh, well when you put it that way, this shouldn't be a problem for three, black ops commandos," Kral smirked.

"Eh, let's do it before someone gets the brilliant idea to vent the decks," Dak replied.

They continued crawling.

Captain Tonnil La stood on the bridge watched a screen that was still functioning on the prisoner mess deck. They'd taken out almost all the other cameras and it was annoying only to have this one working.

Beside her Dr. Alexis watched as well. She and her team had been forced to evacuate the Med deck, since the two were very near each other and the riot had overtaken that deck faster than once could say "Emperor Palpatine is gonna have a fit…" Tonnil sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked.

"I have two decisions," Tonnil replied, "Neither one of them I like. The second has more survivors, the first…well…we'd have more room for new prisoners," she gave a sardonic smile to Alexis.

"Is Lord Vader back on board?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, he's on his way here," Tonnil replied.

"I think you should do something, and fast," Alexis muttered.

"I will. I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing,"

"The right thing won't be accomplished in this situation. If you let them overrun the Flare – we're all dead. They won't be in any mood to let us live. If you kill them, at least we'll survive and who's to say you didn't do the best you did to protect your crew?" Alexis said gently.

"I don't want to kill anyone," Tonnil shook her head, "However, I see your point. They don't deserve mercy,"

She turned to her deck officer, "Send a message to all our people on Deck six through ten, they must evacuate immediately. Then, when they are clear, vent those decks,"

"Yes Captain," the deck officer gave her a salute and then turned to carry out her orders.

"There isn't a right decision during war," Tonnil said to Alexis, "I've always known that,"

"I understand, it's not easy for anyone,"

Tonnil was about to reply when Lord Vader walked onto the bridge. Tonnil and Alexis turned and gave a polite salute.

"My Lord, your prisoner is safe, he has not escaped the pod," Tonnil said.

"I know. I feel him," Vader replied, "and what of the riot?"

"I am venting the decks as soon as my people are clear, my Lord. I fear that if they are able to take the ship completely that they will kill all of us. I will not let that happen," she said the last bit forcefully.

Vader just stood there and looked at her. It was as if he were assessing her. Seeing if she meant everything she said, or if she were part of the riot to help the Rebellion.

The Rebellion could just stick it where the sun didn't shine, Tonnil thought, they really didn't do any good for the galaxy. They should die just for all the terror they caused innocent people.

"I commend your loyalty, Captain La," Vader said at last, dragging Tonnil away from her nightmare memories.

"Thank you, my Lord," she bowed respectfully.

Valara made it just as the deck she'd escaped started losing cabin pressure. The door shut and locked. Now, without atmosphere to sustain life – those captured on the lock down decks would be exposed and die from Embolism.

She wiped sweat from her forehead. This mission was shaping up to be one hell of a ride.

"Well," Tonnil muttered as each deck started its depressor sequences, "at least we won't have to worry about that Sand Fever any more,"

Alexis nodded; "Yes, at least there is that."

Dak cursed; "Do you hear that?"

The large, banging noises sounded as if some sort of big mechanism was having a hard time turning itself over.

"Kriffing nerfs!" Kral hissed, "They're venting!"

"Hurry, we have to stop it," Kahel replied.

They raced towards the sound. They came to a big, empty room with several mechanical turbines within.

"We have to take them out," Kahel said.

"It's a good thing you have me," Kral replied.

Kahel jumped from the vent and rolled into a crouch. Kral and Dak followed.

"I'll see about codes and stud," Dak said and raced for a computer terminal.

"I'm gonna blow this shit up," Kral yelled after the younger man.

"Let's hurry this up," Kahel joined Kral.

Luke hadn't given up on those locks.

He had to face the possibility that he'd fail.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Outbreak_**

**_Chapter Summary – Luke jumps from the fryer into the fire; Vader finds more than just one rat. And it's all in a days work for the Storm Brawlers._**

**_A/N - I didn't expect to basically finish this story in one chapter (there will be an epilogue). I still hope it's everything you've been waiting for. There will also be a commentary for chapter 9. So you'll get a huge big author's note. ;) like I did for my 21 Jump Street fic. Thank you for reading. _**

**_Chapter 7 – _**

Barrett stalks down the hallway; his back is rim-rod straight, there's a frown on his face and he hadn't seen a Storm Trooper for several decks. They were all busy trying to contain the prisoners. Which is good. Sadly, his plans had gone down the drain as soon as the Rebel's tried to take the _Flair_ and so he had to do the dirty work himself.

Valera stood at the end of the hallway, looking as if she were out of breath. A grate hung loose on its screws a foot away from her head. She glares at him, but he does not hurry his step.

"What's taken you so long?" she demanded.

"Vader has reappeared, we'll have to do this quickly." He growled. Valera clucked her tongue at him, and then, as he got to within a foot of her. She attacked. A slim, long, blade appeared in her hand as if by magic. She stuck it in his neck and slashed away from herself. Blood sprayed the wall and Barrett went down with a gurgle of air before going limp in death.

"Bantha bugslut." Valera hissed then stepped over the dead body. She had work to do and she had to do it fast. While Palpatine was still instructing her in the ways of the Force and she had quite a handle on it, she wasn't a match for Vader. Yet. And she didn't want to actually face him until she knew she could beat him.

She cursed again and stepped into Vader's Anti-chamber. She searched for wherever Vader was keeping Skywalker. The Rebel had a lot to answer to the Emperor for. However, when she came to a room, which had Skywalker's Force stank all over it - that holds a sphere, which could hold a human up to a galactic month – is empty.

Valera sighs and closes her eyes. She's in for it now.

The breathing of Vader interrupts her. She really needs to do more concentration techniques. If that even happened in training she'd be getting quite the lecture from her Master.

"Mara. It's not surprising to see you here." Vader said menacingly.

"Master sent me." She replied. Figuring the truth was better than anything else.

"If it is his pleasure for you to be here, than please do his bidding."  
>Vader replied.<p>

"You may not like what I have to do." She mutters.

"My Son is safe. And if you want to stay in my good graces, you'll not report it to the Emperor." Vader hisses at her. She schools her face and stomps on the worry that erupts in her chest. She nods, finally.

"Good." Vader turns and his cloak swishes behind him. Mara sighs. She hates when she has to report back with empty hands. She can feel the buzz in her veins all ready; Force Lightning is never a punishment she's willing to endure. At the same time, she can't take Vader.

So. She'll have to either do the job harder or find a different way to kill Skywalker or she'll give up and take her punishment as an Apprentice should.

She hated the options set out before her. So. There really is only one thing to do.

_0000_

Luke woke to darkness. He also woke to Force Cuffs and walls that were so close that he felt as if he would suffocate at any moment. He pulled the Force to him through a calming, meditation technique. He breathed through the cycles for five minutes before he felt well enough to deal with this new monstrosity Vader had him imprisoned in.

Finally. He opened his eyes and soft blue light slowly filled the vacuum darkness. The Force Light is one of the first techniques that Younglings - as Yoda liked to call them – learnt when they are toddler's in the former Jedi Temple's Nursery. Technically, the light is held in a clear bubble that the children could also levitate at the same time. Luke, on the other hand, hadn't such a toy to help contain the Force and so it appears as a nebula above his head. Still, it's pretty useful.

It illuminates the box; more like a coffin. The durasteel wouldn't be too hard to cut through if he had a light saber. The locks on the sphere also lock the box and Luke cannot maintain the Force Light and try to move the locks at the same time. While he could levitate rocks at a steady pace one by one, this was a bit beyond him.

He let the light go out and then search for the locks. He was about to push on the first lever when someone cursed above him. It was a bit muffled but something broke the lock from the outside. A heavy something and the lid was flipped off.

"Commander!" the scruffy face of Dak appears above Luke. "About farkled time you showed up!"

"I got side tracked, anyway, thanks." Luke mutters. He's helped out of the box to find that they're in a storage room; and if the schematics he memorized before this mission, they're near the bridge. Luke has an easier time of getting the Force Cuffs off and Dak hands him his light saber.

"Where's the data pad?" Luke asks.

"We've got that covered," Kral reports.

"What?" Luke blinks at them. Then Kral moves enough so that Luke can see a Data Entry Point being used to send the information they gathered.

"We don't have much time, but it'll have to do." Kahel sighs. Luke nods.

"What should we do now Commander?" Kral asked. "We were going to take the bridge."

"Yes. How many of ours have died?" Luke frowns.

"Too many, they vented the main prison decks." Kahel bites out.

Luke cringes; "let's take the bridge, together."

"No you're talking!" Dak grinned.

_000_

Vader felt things go Sideways before the alert sounded over the intercoms.

"To the Crew of the _FLAIR, _this is Commander Luke Skywalker speaking. My men and I have taken the bridge of your ship. We have your Captain and Med Tech in custody. We demand you relinquish your weapons and leave this ship in the escape pods." The voice of his son sounded professional and yet proud at the same time.

Vader made for the flight bay; the Rebel's could have the _Flair._ At the end of the day they mattered less than his plans against Palpatine.

_000_

It didn't take hours for the Empire to abandon ship. And at the end of the day Luke let Tonnil La and Doctor Alexis go as well. He sent a message with them, while he didn't exactly want to save their careers, he didn't want them dead either.

Dak, Kahel, and Kral manned the bridge while Luke went to the re-vented decks to see if anyone survived. At the end of the day when Luke reappared on the bridge. Looking grim faced. They all knew the truth and no one said anything.

"Set course for Rebel outpost one." Luke ordered, "We also need to deactivate the tracer. I'm sure Mon Mothma can find a use for this old thing." Luke said, he patted the arm rest of the captains chair he now sat in.

"Yes Sir," Dak nodded. He left his post and went to Engineering to find the tracer the Empire put on all their prison barges.

Luke frowned. He didn't feel Vader on the ship, planning an insurrection of the Rebel's. Which worried him. But, at the same time he's glad for it. His Father – no, Vader – is on the planet below. Probably doing damage control with the Emperor.

"Take us into the jump, Kahel." Luke orders.

And then the space around the _Flair_ goes from dark with specks of light into the backdrop; which is always associated with light speed jumping.

_000_

Vader ends the transmission with Emperor Palpatine; he's sure that the Emperor did not find his deceit; His plans are still in motion despite loosing his son a second time.

Now, the Rebellion will come in handy as a nice diversion for the Emperor. Who, in a few weeks time, will meet him on the Second Death Star before it's finished. And its' there, Vader decides, that the Emperor will meet his death at Luke's own hands.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_****_…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Outbreak_**

**_Chapter Sumary – Luke meets up with Leia, Lando and Chewie. _**

**_Epilogue – _**

Tatooine; hot, dusty with dry humid never was Luke's favorite place. He stands in the old him that used to belong to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Some data chips lie in a half hazard pile on a side table with a holo-cube to play the data. Jedi training techniques he's practicing before they attempt to rescue Han.

Leia is sleeping while Chewie and Lando play a game of cards. The droids are not fighting, for once and everything is peaceful.

Luke, however, can't help but think of the Storm Breaker's who volunteered to help him out with this mission. They were willing to disobey the Rebel Command for him. Which, warmed his heart, but in the end asked them to stay behind at Rebel Base while he and the other's got Han.

They'd be needed to train the newest recruits and help the Bothan spies; who, apparently, had some much needed Imperial data that'd help them win this war once and for all.

And yet, the sands of Tatooine will always be the same sands. The two suns will always rise and set and it will always be hot and dusty.

"Hey, kid, come play a game with us." Lando demands from behind. Luke has been standing in the opening of the doorway looking out onto the sand waists for a half hour and both he and Chewie have the same idea when Lando calls Luke out of his thoughts.

Luke laughs, and turns. There's a spot for him open and he so he relents and sits down.

"No cheating, Jedi." Lando demands.

Luke laughs again; "I'm not a Jedi."

"Yes you are, now come on," Lando punches Luke on the shoulder, Chewie growls something that Three-PO translates and Leia emerges from the bedroom with her long hair in a knot which she sits to brush out as they play their game.

In a few days they'll start their plan to get Han and take down Jaba the Huttl; but, until then, Luke decides, he cannot worry about the changes the Galaxy will see and what will always stay the same. Right now, he has to worry about Lando having a higher hand than him and sweeping him out of his hard earned cash.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Outbreak – a Commentary _**

Welp. Short story but thanks for coming along on the ride with me. When I started this story I was sure it'd take me twenty chapters. There was supposed to be a whole plot arch where Luke escapes on Vader's planet and meets up with some Jedi who teach him stuff, then he confronts Vader again. Escapes and we go into Return of the Jedi.

I decided that this story was all ready OC heavy and that we didn't really need that plot so I omitted it for a nice wrap up instead. It may be a bit fast paced but I always kinda felt that the end of NH was like that. I dunno. I tried to keep to the feeling of the movies but probably lost it along the way.

**Luke is not a whiner in this story for reasons – **Someone mentioned this in a review and I just had to include it in this commentary. I HATE Luke being a whiney baby. It's the ultimate annoyance for me. I've always LOVED Luke Skywalker. I grew up with the VHS version of Star Wars and I always ignored him complaining about stuff in the beginning of NH. I always kinda figured that if kids grew up on Tatooine that they'd somehow be older. Though, in the NH Novelization the kids Luke knows are a bit on the young side as well. So I'm not entirely sure if that's how George saw Luke and his friends or who made that decision. But, I always felt that Luke should have acted a bit more like an adult.

Also. Because this story takes place between Empire and Jedi, I kinda had to balance Luke out a bit. Because in Jedi he's far more grown up, he's far more confident in his Force Abilities, and he's…not the farm boy we met in NH. While I'm glad for this character development, I kinda feel that it shouldn't have taken two movies for us to get to. Because he was still kinda a whiney baby in Empire in those Dagobah scenes.

So yeah. I wrote him how I see him. And so he's an adult in this story.

**As for the rest – **Tonnil La is your basic Imperial Captain. She believes in the Empire and what they are doing is right. I wanted to write that alternate viewpoint which we kinda get in the Timothy Zahn books. While these people aren't horrible, while they are good and kind at times, they are Imperial's. They do believe in what the Emperor does and they do think it's for the good of the Galaxy. I couldn't give her or Alexis a redemption arch because they didn't want one. They didn't want to kill the prisoner's, but at the same time, they kinda had to do it.

Vader see's this. Tonnil and Alexis aren't Force sensitive. They can't block it either. Vader would have killed Tonnil La if there was even a whisper that she agreed with the Rebellion. Her private thoughts saved her because her loyalty was to the Empire. Even if it changed hands to Vader being in charge with Luke at his side, she would have served him.

I wanted there to be an alternate view point to all the Rebel stuff I had going on.

**On Mara/Valera – **We find out in the EU that she was supposed to kill Luke. She failed this time and that's why she's at Jaba's Palace later on. So she didn't go back to the Palpatine. I love Mara Jade and I wanted her in this story. I wanted to disguise her as well. But, I feel that Vader would have known about her. I know that her part really wasn't that big in this story and that I basically had Luke get super duper lucky. But, he doesn't know about her, or her mission to kill him in the EU. Not until later when they meet due to Kaarde. I won't give away any more details. Just know that due to certain aspects of the EU I couldn't have her reveal herself to him. Vader moving Luke is because he knew there'd be someone after his son. And Vader basically needs Luke alive. While he wasn't planning on Luke escaping and them taking the Bridge and stuff, it still served his plans for Luke to do so. He warned Mara off enough and she also escaped the Flair. Not that Luke and the SB's could have don't anything about it. Still. I just felt that ending fit this story.

**On the ending – **The epilogue is a set up for Jedi. The movie opens on Tatooine. And later Luke goes back to Yoda to find out the truth about Vader. Which is why in this entire story Luke thinks it's a lie and he's always correcting himself when he calls Vader Father by mistake. I think he'd be in denial until Yoda, a trusted source of information, told Luke the truth. But, this story takes place before that and so Luke could not believe Vader or his "lies". I hope that's understandable. I also feel that Ben would have some holo-chips he'd have recorded of Jedi training techniques because of reasons. I dunno. I've always liked that aspect in the EU and so I wanted to incorporate that into this story.

Welp. I think that's it for the commentary. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this commentary. This is really just for me. But, I enjoyed writing one for my 21 Jump Street story and I wanted to do one for this story as well.

I may re-write and enlarge this story in the future if I feel the need. Maybe do a special edition version for the next SW anniversary. Well. I dunno if I will or not. But it's a possibility.

Thanks for reading.

Ta.

Asher.


End file.
